


10 AM

by tellmewhatyousee



Series: Soft Focus — Modern AU [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Ehlers-Danlos syndrome, Fluff, Gen, Luffy has EDS, Soft Focus Universe, kind of a vent fic except it's soft and positive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/tellmewhatyousee
Summary: Luffy always checks in with Ace before he leaves for school. When Ace wakes up later than usual, he knows something's wrong.Based in the same universe as 'Soft Focus,' but the context of the original fic isn't really needed.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace
Series: Soft Focus — Modern AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793332
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	10 AM

**Author's Note:**

> my pain is flaring up this week and i'm miserable about it so here we are
> 
> also daisy is ace's service dog she's a chow-chow n i love her a lot

Ace woke up earlier than usual. He could tell immediately, because he felt especially bad upon awakening. He rolled over to grab his phone, and when he looked at the time, he let out a sigh. By most standards, 10 AM wasn’t exactly _early,_ but for someone who was used to waking up at noon, it was a lot. Something was definitely off.

Every weekday, without fail, Luffy would come in and wake him up before he left for school. It was something they’d agreed upon, a mutual check-in. But he didn’t remember Luffy coming in that morning, and it was only when he looked at his notifications that he realized why. He had a text from Luffy, from a couple hours prior:

_Can you call the school everything hurts_

Ace let out a sigh. Not out of annoyance for his brother, of course, but annoyance for his condition. This wasn’t the first time it had cost him a day of school, and Luffy actually _enjoyed_ school, for the most part.

After a brief phone call in which Ace tried to sound as Adult and Awake as possible, he decided it would be best to check in on Luffy. If he hadn’t gotten out of bed to wake Ace up earlier, he probably hadn’t gotten out of bed at all.

On a quick detour, he grabbed a bottle of water and some medication. He wasn’t sure what exactly ‘everything hurts’ meant this time around, but once he got more information, maybe he could do something else to help. A knock on Luffy’s bedroom door got a muffled groan in response, so at least he knew Luffy was alive in there.

He opened the door to find his brother in a lump under the covers, with Daisy laying at the foot of the bed. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight of her, but he had more important matters to attend to. He could give her attention later.

“Hey, buddy,” Ace greeted, keeping his voice low. “How are you feeling?”

“Hurts,” came Luffy’s mumbled reply.

Ace frowned. “I’m sorry to hear that,” he said. “What hurts?”

“Everything.”

“Really? _Everything?”_

“Yeah.”

“Alright, well, I brought your meds, if you wanna take those. Might help.” Ace paused. Waited. “But you’re gonna have to sit up to drink some water.”

Another groan from under the covers.

“I know,” Ace said, “I know you don’t feel like moving around, but it’s better than staying still all day, you know? Even if it’s just a little bit.”

It took a bit more coaxing, but eventually, Luffy managed to get out from under the covers and sit up. Ace adjusted his pillows so that he could lean against them if needed, and watched carefully as Luffy took his pills with a gulp of water. “How’d you sleep?” Ace asked.

Luffy shrugged, but even that made him wince. “Okay, at first, and then I woke up really early, and couldn’t go back to sleep ‘cause it hurt so much.”

Ace hummed. “You know you can always come wake me up if that happens, right?” he asked. “I really don’t mind.”

“Yeah, but you’ve got enough sleep problems, anyway,” Luffy said, “S’fine. I know I overdid it yesterday, I kinda expected it.”

“Oh, was that it?” Ace asked. Luffy had spent the previous day at an amusement park with his friends, and Ace knew he wasn’t good at taking breaks unless someone was there to remind him. But he was never the type to say ‘I told you so,’ at least, not to Luffy. “At least you had a nice time, right?”

Luffy managed a little smile at that. “I did, yeah,” he said.

Ace nodded. “That’s good,” he said. “How about I make us some breakfast, then you can take a nice, warm shower or bath or something, and then maybe we can try some of those exercises the doctor gave you?”

“Okay,” Luffy said, although he’d directed most of his attention to petting the dog who had since taken up residence on his lap. “We have bacon, right?”

“We do,” Ace said with a chuckle as he turned towards the door. “I’ll get right on that. You call me if you need anything, okay?”

“Okay,” Luffy said, and Ace could tell the promise of bacon was more than enough to lift his spirits. “Thanks!”


End file.
